


Prologue- Accidental fascination

by orphan_account



Series: Unfortunate little accidents [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Death, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, K1-B0 centric, M/M, The plot is wonky, Yandere Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi is interested in the robot.A fascination, if you will.You may even go as far as to call it an obsession, and honestly, he's agree with you.But one thing's for certain;This robot was his.And if anyone dared touch it...Well.Accidents happen, right?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/K1-B0, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, But half of them die, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, oops - Relationship
Series: Unfortunate little accidents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828504
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Prologue- Accidental fascination

**Author's Note:**

> I will flood this ship tag with Yandere Ouma

Kokichi grinned at the thing before him.

A robot, huh?

It was interesting.

....It was beautiful.

It was almost human-like, trying to back into the corner like that. It had shining blue eyes and white hair, with an amazing metal body. The body itself was made up of little lights lining the robot’s torso- it’s lower half, however, was covered by the table in the way of Kokichi reaching it.

...Hmm. It?

...Possibly a... he...?

“C’moon! Wait up!” Kokichi called, trying to grab the robot.

“No! Stay back!” It- he?- shouted, backing away.

“Awwww, please?” Kokichi begged, attempting to get closer.

“Ummm...” Both pairs of eyes darted to the entrance, where a male wearing black and a blonde-haired girl stood awkwardly watching the situation. “Have we interrupted something?” The blonde one asked nervously, glancing between the two.

“N-“ the robot began to speak, but Kokichi wouldn’t let him finish.

“Yes, you have! Now, if you don’t mind...” His hands flapped the air forwards, as if he were pushing something away.

“...Okay...?” The blonde one tilted her head and curled up her lip slightly in confusion, backing out the doorway. The (rather cute-looking) emo followed suite, confusion lining his features.

The moment the door shut, Kokichi leaped onto one of the tables and crouched on it, Now having the higher ground and being closer to the robot. “Hey, robot! Do ya’ have a name?” He asked, grinning.

“...” The robot looked at him in confusion and slight anger at pushing the couple-looking pair away and out the door. “..I am K1-B0, although you can refer to me as Kiibo.” He replied after a moment.

“Well, I am Kokichi Ouma!” The liar stood up and proudly put his hands on his hips, posing confidently and ignoring the warmth in his heart.

This robot was interesting.

No.

This robot was _his._

And if anyone dared touch it...

Well.

Accidents happen, right?


End file.
